


I Didn't Ask To Be The Big Kid

by Bestboiuwu



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: I have to be responsible, I'm just thinking about nya, I'm not the youngest anymore, Middle Child, Nya voice fuck, Season 9, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu
Summary: "But then Garmadon attacked, the city fell to pieces, and Nya watched Kai and the rest of her brothers crushed to death in some stupid fucking ship. All except for one. Lloyd, the real youngest, was still here. Nya's the oldest one left, and it's her job to look after her little brother.Nya is the big sister now.Nya is so very, very not ready to be the big sister."Takes place at the start of s9
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	I Didn't Ask To Be The Big Kid

For the first several years of her life, Nya was the youngest.

It was just her and Kai against the world, cracking jokes, running the blacksmith shop, (watching Kai get mad whenever she beat him at something).

She was strong and she was talented, but above all she was protected, she was cared for, because at the end of the day, she was the little sister.

But then Garmadon attacked, the city fell to pieces, and Nya watched Kai and the rest of her brothers crushed to death in some stupid fucking ship. All except for one. Lloyd, the real youngest, was still here. Nya's the oldest one left, and it's her job to look after her little brother.

Nya is the big sister now.  
Nya is so very, very not ready to be the big sister.

Lloyd swings at her and she sends her knee right into his ribs. He's on the ground now, sputtering and coughing. "Sorry," (she's not used to apologizing during training. Sure, she hits Kai just as hard, and he takes just as much damage, but then she's the younger one, the cute little kid that's supposed to be protected, not the other way around) "but you need to gaurd better. That hit was too wide."

Lloyd sits up, still coughing. "Figures." Big inhale, big exhale, as he steadies his breathing. "It's not something I normally have to worry about, when I can just, you know, blast them with a big fire ball from 20 feet away."

"Yeah, well." Nya Huffs. "Not much we can do about it now."

"Wish there fucking was." he grumbles.

"Hey, language!"

"Like you never swear." Nya, admittedly, was the worst at watching her language around Lloyd. (Zane had a profanity switch turned to 'off', Cole and Jay didn't swear very often anyway, and while Kai could swear like a sailor, he was great at watching himself around kids.) It just never struck her as anything important. Why did it matter? It wasn't like he wouldn't learn them eventually anyway. Plus, it wasn't that long ago that Kai was watching his words around her. So why did it matter? It's not like she had any influence.

This is another thing she picked up from being a younger sibling, she realizes.

She huffs. "Next round, get up, smartass."

Lloyd stands, his breathing still noticably heavy. God, I hope he can breath. Can he breath? Maybe I should make sure his ribs are okay-

"Are you gonna hit me or what"

"Uh, yeah"

Combat resumes. A couple hits, a couple blocks. There is a distinct moment, where Lloyd stops, takes a wide stance and focuses, and Nya immediately takes this opportunity to knock him to the mat again.  
"Trying to summon your powers again?"

"It's hard to not, when they've been a fundamental part of my fighting style for like, most of the time I've been in combat"

"Yeah, well, you've been through Wu's training just like the rest of us. You know the basics."

"Yeah, I guess." His face goes all pouty, and god, why does he do that, why does he look so pouty, is this how Kai feels when she does that? Mental note to moniter her expressions from here on out, this should be classified as a type of deadly warfare-  
"What if- What if they never come back. What if I'm just useless forever?"

"Hm." Of all the things, Nya felt the least prepared for feelings hour. She had to be reassuring, she thought, at something comforting, encourage him to keep going-  
(She didn't feel reassuring. She felt like a mess- she felt like the world was crumbling down around her, and her brothers were dead, and she could use some damn reassurance herself, but that's not what was supposed to happen, she was supposed to be giving it-)

Nyah takes a deep breath. "Who was the last to get their powers?" She asks.

"You."

"Yeah. And how long did I spend without powers before that?"

"A long time"

She nods. "Yeah, I did, a long time. And what did I do before I had my powers? Was I useless?"

"...no."

"Yeah. I kicked ass." She gives him a little punch in the arm here, and tries to give what she hopes is a reassuring smile. He looks up at her, and just the tiniest, tiniest bit of a smile pulls at his own lips (even if the big, sad puppy dog eyes undercut it)

"Yeah, yeah you did.

"So! We keep fighting, powers or not, and you keep kicking ass."

"I guess."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey watch this [summons emotions from when I was 5]


End file.
